Computer systems have been used in, e.g., some rural areas or areas outside major metropolitans. Normally, in these areas, there may be poor or inadequate power infrastructures. The computer systems may rely on common alternating current (AC) power. The computer systems may also use batteries; however, the batteries are not directly applicable to the computer systems or other AC peripheral equipments.